PS
by ProyectV
Summary: Aquel que tenga la llave puede abrir las puertas hechas de oro del cielo o las fauces hechas de sangre y huesos del infierno [Piloto descontinuado. Para ver la nueva versión del fic lo pueden buscar por el nombre de Hellblazing, género Supernatural/Mystery, Rated: M]


La ciudad WhitePort era conocida por muchas cosas, sus bosques frondosos y vastos que rodeaban la ciudad, cubriéndola de un manto verde que en los inviernos se tornaba blanco, sus hermosos edificios de estructuras imposibles y con una arquitectura característica del lugar que acogía a sus habitantes con una sensación de ímpetu y a la vez de humildad, pero lo que más destacaba de la ciudad eran sus habitantes quienes, para bien o para mal, eran la cara de la ciudad, los habitantes de WhitePort eran muy individualistas y egocéntricos, al punto de que preferían pasar un mal rato haciendo las cosas solos antes que aceptar la ayuda de alguien para resolver sus problemas del día a día.

En una de las múltiples entradas de la ciudad, se encontraba una chica de aspecto curioso caminando por la ruta sin rumbo aparente. La chica avanzó por la carretera de forma lenta pero segura, denotando confianza en la fuerza de sus pisadas pero mostrando cierto nivel de precaución al mantener un ritmo pasivo. La chica llevaba consigo una camisa de vestir blanca con un saco negro encima el cual poseía múltiples cierres y botones de color dorado que hacían juego con su corbata morada con franjas doradas, la misma cargaba consigo unos pantalones de vestir negros hechos a la medida junto a unos zapatos de vestir completamente negros con la punta fina, encima de todo eso, cargaba una gabardina de color beige con varias correas y botones para asegurarla, aunque la chica llevaba esta abierta en lugar de cerrada.

Pero sin duda alguna lo más destacable de la chica eran sus ojos y pelo de color violeta. Mientras que sus ojos carecían de cierto brillo natural, su pelo parecía resplandecer y brillar con la luz de la luna, llevaba el mismo con un corte de pelo donde el mismo se amarraba en la parte trasera como una coleta pequeña en la parte de atrás de su cabeza sujetada por varias ligas de pelo, la parte de adelante de su pelo cubría la mitad de su rostro del lado izquierdo, formando una media luna con su aspecto, a su vez, dos leves rizos bajaban por los costados de su cara pasando detrás de sus orejas y enrrollándose en sus hombros.

La chica avanzaba con detenimiento por la carretera en busca de algo en específico, al observador común le podría parecer que la chica estaba simplemente paseando por el lado de la carretera, posiblemente de regreso a la ciudad tras una de las tantas alocadas fiestas en los clubs nocturnos que quedaban a las afueras de la ciudad, no obstante, quién se detuviera a verla directamente a los ojos se percataría que la mujer estaba observando minuciosamente los alrededores, revisando cada rincón del bosque a su alrededor, inspeccionando cada pequeño detalle y buscando hasta la más pequeña señal de encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando, y efectivamente, lo encontró.

La mujer se detuvo en seco a un lado de la carretera, lo había encontrado, ese era el lugar que le habían informado, todo coincidía, era justamente debajo de la tercera estrella de la constelación de libra, dónde se cruzaban las carreteras y las vías del viejo tren convergían.

Sí, este era el lugar que buscaba

La chica lentamente sacó de sus prendas una llave vieja de gran tamaño. La llave en sí era de metal, de cobre para ser preciso, era una llave que por su aspecto y forma daba a entender que era más antigua que los cerrojos modernos, era más bien una llave de un cerrojo que se valía del sistema viejo de encaje y giro de piezas de gran tamaño, muy diferente al cerrojo actual de varias piezas pequeñas en un cerrojo de tamaño considerablemente más pequeño.

La llave tenía en su mango un símbolo como el de una chispa mágica junto con una gema negra dentro de esta.

La verdad es que esta llave le ha sido de gran utilidad a la chica en múltiples situaciones, para empezar, esta llave era la que había abierto una puerta dentro de ella, una puerta que ella creía imposible de abrir, más aún tomando en cuenta que ella misma fue la que cerró esa puerta, asegurándola con varias cadenas y cerrojos para finalmente derretir el agujero de la cerradura para que ninguna llave común pudiera abrirla, pero esta no era una llave común, lo supo desde el momento que la obtuvo.

El recuerdo de día que obtuvo la llave no era placentero, de hecho, había sido uno de sus peores días, el día en que la profecía dió inicio, se decía, que la persona que pudiera tomar esta llave iba a poder abrir todas las puertas, tanto como las hermosas puertas hechas de oro del cielo hasta las cerraduras de calaveras y sangre del infierno llenas de cadenas del infierno y lo peor de todo, dependía de ella cuál abrir, de si iba a salvar el mundo o sumirlo en una oscuridad eterna.

"Sin presiones" le dijeron ese día, la chica no pudo hacer nada más que soltar una leve carcajada al momento que le dijeron eso, a fin de cuentas, ya no le quedaba nada más que resignarse y aceptar su destino "La vida sigue" se decía ella misma, pero no sin recompensas.

Con el paso del tiempo aprendió a usar la llave, primero la usó para abrir esa puerta dentro de ella, cosa que en esencia, era el primer paso hacia su destino, pero con el tiempo aprendió a abrir con ella varias cosas, primero lo más simple, un candado, un cerrojo, una puerta, pero nada de eso se comparaba con la habilidad que descubrió más recientemente, una habilidad que en un principio la aterró y con el paso del tiempo comenzó a fascinarle.

La capacidad de abrir la puerta de la realidad misma era algo que para algunos sonaba a cuento de hadas, un mito, una leyenda, pero que la chica, muy para su buena o mala fortuna, era una realidad, es esta habilidad la cual le permitió descubrir uno de los secretos mejor guardados por los hechiceros de antaño, primero, el hecho de que la magia fuera real, que de por sí era algo completamente sorprendente, aunque claro, la misma no funcionaba como uno se esperaba, pero de nuevo, nada es como uno se lo imagina.

"La magia no es algo que puedas ver o tocar, es algo que existe en un plano diferente y que cualquier persona que se lo proponga puede obtener" Esas fueron las palabras claves de la primera hechicera con la que se encontró en sus viajes. La verdad es que no había mejor forma de describirlo, la magia como tal era el manejo de energías espirituales, algo que no podías ver pero si podías sentir, la misma era una herramienta muy eficaz contra los entes sobrenaturales, pero carecía de función cuando se usaba para combatir a otros entes del plano físico, es por ello que la existencia de la misma no es algo que se pueda probar a otra persona, es algo que simplemente sientes, algo que escapaba a la ciencia y que por ende, escapaba su conocimiento y existencia a la mayoría de seres humanos.

La llave que ella tenía en su posesión le permitía abrir las puertas de la realidad ¿A qué se refería con esto? A que con esta llave ella podía abrir una puerta entre el plano físico y el espiritual.

Era una herramienta realmente fascinante la llave y cuando logró comprender el potencial que tenía fue cuando logró comprender mejor el mundo que la rodeaba,

En ese momento, la chica se concentró en la llave en sus manos, imaginó con su mente como una oscuridad en su interior le daba energía a la llave, visualizandolo con tal facilidad que era fácil intuir que había hecho esto ya millones de veces, finalmente, la puerta se abrió delante de ella y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que el mundo a su alrededor había cambiado.

El cambio era notable, para empezar el aspecto del mundo a su alrededor era muy diferente, casi surrealista, se trataba de un mundo cuya mejor forma de describirlo estéticamente era como "un mundo de hologramas", un mundo de imágenes transparentes por las cuales podías ver la energía espiritual circular con facilidad. La chica se miró a sí misma y pudo percatarse del cambio en su aspecto.

Lo crean o no, uno puede modificar su aspecto espiritual, al menos si sabías el procedimiento adecuado y poseías la habilidad para hacerlo. Dicha habilidad se la reservaban ciertas entidades del mundo espiritual como por ejemplo los Succubus.

En condiciones normales, la chica no podía alterar su forma espiritual, pero al abrir esa puerta dentro de ella, había ganado una serie de habilidades especiales en cuanto a su forma astral, siendo una de ellas, la capacidad de alterar su aspecto.

La chica actualmente se veía como un ente de piel morada con grandes alas negras en su espalda, un cuerno en lo más alto de su frente, su energía espiritual se manifestaba por medio de un fuego azulado alrededor de sus ojos al igual que con su pelo, el cual bordeaba entre pelo como tal y fuego, siendo este de diversos tonos de morado y azulado.

Finalmente, la chica comenzó a flotar por los alrededores hasta finalmente llegar al lugar que estaba buscando, una especie de casa en el medio de la nada. La casa tenía un aspecto más natural, emulando un poco las estructuras creadas por los humanos pero a la vez teniendo ese pequeño detalle no natural que daba a entender que no era del mundo físico.

La chica flotó con delicadeza hasta la entrada de la casa y tocó la misma con su puño delicadamente, la puerta se abrió y la chica ingresó observando con detenimiento su interior.

La casa tenía toda clase de adornos y detalles renacentistas, desde adornos en las paredes hasta estatuas y pilares, la casa estaba llena de libros y mapas extraños. La chica esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos de la casa explorando en busca de la pista que la guiaría hacia la versión física de la misma. Sin embargo, caminando por los pasillos se detuvo en seco, lo podía sentir, no estaba sóla en ese lugar e intuía que el otro ser acababa de percatarse de su presencia también.

Inmediatamente, la chica usando su magia creó un velo de oscuridad que se pegaba a su cuerpo, ocultando su desnudez y a su vez ocultándose de la otra presencia. Sin perder ningún segundo, ingresó a la primera puerta que vio y cerró la misma tras de ella. En ese momento, se centró en extender su capacidad de observación, usando su conexión con el mundo espiritual y valiéndose de esta para tratar de localizar al otro ser en la casa.

Ahí estaba, era demonio, justamente lo que menos deseaba se encontrara en ese lugar en ese momento.

Había un gran riesgo al ser una humana en proyección astral, principalmente porque, al estar su espíritu atado a su cuerpo, su fuerza y magia se veían reducidas considerablemente al estar atada al plano físico y por ende, la hacían un blanco fácil para aquellos seres que no se hallaban atados a una forma física, para ellos ella era alimento y para ella ellos eran una amenaza, es en momentos como estos que la llave se mostraba de gran utilidad, concentrándose en esta, logró llenarla de energía y cerrar la puerta del cuarto donde ella estaba, inmediatamente, pudo sentir al demonio acercarse hacia la puerta de la habitación donde ella estaba.

El demonio abrió la puerta para ver portal al mundo real, cruzando el mismo para ver los alrededores, notando que estaba en un bosque en medio de la nada. El demonio se notaba sumamente confundido, no debería de haber podido cruzar al plano físico, a fin de cuentas, él era un ente puramente del plano espiritual, por lo cual no se explicaba cómo era posible que tuviera una forma física, sin embargo, al momento de regresar por la puerta, vió a la chica que estaba persiguiendo, la cual simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

La chica soltó un leve suspiro, había logrado sacar el demonio de la casa, por ahora. La chica nuevamente continuó explorando la casa hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, en una mesa se encontraba un libro enorme con un cerrojo plateado en el centro, el libro tenía varios detalles morados y podía sentir un enorme poder en este, sin pensarlo, la chica tomó el tomo y lo vio detenidamente.

-El diario de Swirl. . .-decía la chica sorprendida tomando el mismo con sus manos, al instante que terminó la frase, la chica pudo sentir varias otras presencias ingresando en la casa, inmediatamente entró en pánico y tomó el libro con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba energía a la llave, al volverlos a abrir se percató que se encontraba tirada en la grama, al lado de la carretera y en sus manos estaba el diario, la chica esbozó una leve sonrisa y guardó el tomo en su gabardina, para finalmente tomar la llave y cerrar la puerta que acababa de abrir.

Y en ese momento, el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar.

La chica tomó el mismo y observó el número por un par de segundos antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro y atender.

-Hola madre-saludaba la chica con leve pesar en su voz.

-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo está mi reina?-pregunta la madre de la chica por el celular.

-Bien, caminando de regreso a la casa, la cola del mercado estaba algo larga-miente la chica-No te preocupes, voy a llegar a tiempo a la cena, no lo he olvidado, solo fuí al mercado por unas...erm...galletas saladas de queso(?)-se cuestionaba la chica mientras pedía un chofer que la llevara a la casa desde su otro celular.

-Entiendo mi vida, pues nada, te estaremos esperando cariño, no tardes mucho-se despide la madre de la joven para colgar la llamada. La chica soltó un leve suspiro y miró el mapa en su teléfono, su conductor iba a llegar en cinco minutos, iba a ser una noche larga y Twilight lo sabía, sólo quedaba seguir adelante. No obstante, sin que la chica se acordara, en medio del bosque se encontraba un demonio el cual finalmente había logrado abrir la puerta que la chica le cerró, en eso esbozó una leve sonrisa, una puerta se había abierto.

 _ **Sparkle**_


End file.
